1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres and methods of making same. More particularly, the present invention provides circular knit brassieres having varying degrees of stretchability in a body portion or half of a brassiere that includes a breast cup and its respective side panel. The present invention further provides that the body portion has different degrees of stitch tightness and density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern brassieres are designed in an attempt to accommodate the needs for comfort during wear, as well as support. Thus, these brassieres attempt to provide flexibility, freedom of movement, and breast support.
Circular knit brassieres have become popular since they appear to maximize comfort and flexibility. Circular knit technology has been used to create brassieres that accommodate a need for maximum stretchability and freedom of movement.
While brassieres of circular knit construction have become popular, they may not have provided for the maximum comfort and flexibility that are desired in an undergarment, as well as breast cup support. Therefore, a need still exists for a circular knit brassiere having maximum support and comfort in the breast cups, yet increased flexibility, support and comfort, as well as stability, throughout the remainder of the brassiere.